


A Girl and her Car and her Big, Thick Cock

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderswap, Power Play, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex, Weapons Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was craving some femslash, and this is what I came up with. Grownup!always-a-girl!Danny is serving in the Autobot army and fucking Arcee. Because what else would she be doing with her life?</p><p>Comments and criticism are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and her Car and her Big, Thick Cock

Arcee’s face lit up when she saw Dani by the fishpond outside of headquarters. She ran toward her. She hadn’t seen her in decacycles. “Dani!”

Dani tossed her hair out of her eyes and smiled up at her. She was tall for her species, with big, dark eyes and short, dark hair that stood up when you ran your fingers through it. She walked like a war-born soldier, all hips swaying and challenging glance, carrying a rucksack and an energy rifle. Her jacket was dingy with space dust. Only the sigil on her front pocket had been kept bright and red; the other few patches and insignia were graying.

Arcee picked her up, and she threw her arms around her neck, holding on tightly as she was lifted into the air. She spun her in a circle. “When did you get back? I thought you were still on Titan.”

Dani pressed her face into her shoulder. “I’m five minutes off the boat. They’re adjourning until the new Titanian Cycle, and Dad’s gone back to EDC headquarters with the UN team to regroup.” She rubbed her cheek on Arcee’s plating, drinking in the smooth feeling. “Mm... I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Arcee turned to balance Dani against the wall of the main building, cupping her ass to support her. She kissed her lips, feeling the tiny, warm touch of flesh as she pressed closer. Dani smelled like human, the musky smell of sweat mixed with machine grease, the faint perfume of her soap that lingered after the long flight home. Arcee slowly trailed her lips along her cheek, down to her neck, and Dani tilted her head to give her access, sighing and pressing into her. “Do you have somewhere you need to be right now?”

“No, ma’am.” Dani’s eyes were closed.

Arcee traced a finger along her ass, feeling the firm flesh through the canvas of her fatigues. “Then let’s get back to my quarters. We’ve got some catching up to do.” She gave her a little pat as she started to carry her away.

“Yes, ma’am!” Dani said. She held close to Arcee. Her nipples started to stiffen where they rubbed her plating as they moved inside.

Arcee hugged her closer. She was thinner than when she’d left, and she felt bony under her jacket. “They’ve been starving you on Titan.”

Dani was feathering kisses along her chest, rubbing her, pressing her cheek to her armor with a sigh. “I’ll admit I missed the home comforts.”

“It’s a hard life, running security out in the sticks,” Arcee crooned. She petted the human’s hair, fingers tangling in the short strands. She never got tired of humans’ hair. It was so unlike anything on a bot, so delicate and soft.

Dani nodded. She was leaning into Arcee’s hand, following the gentle pressure. “Mm hm. It gets lonely.”

Arcee’s quarters were just one branch off the main hallway. They came to them quickly. She tapped the door control and carried Dani inside, keeping her close with one arm. “Pretty baby,” she murmured, stroking down her back. “We’ll make it better.”

The room was small, gray like most of the building and tidy in the neglected way of rooms that weren’t lived in much. The berth was set into the right wall. Dani would’ve had to climb or jump to get to it on her own, but Arcee set her down, patting her ass as she did. She lifted the strap of her rucksack over her shoulder and set it down beside her.

She looked down at the little soldier, smiling as she took her in. Her hair had gotten longer, and she was thin and disheveled with travel, but she was healthy, without any new scars or wounds, and without the pallor she got when the nightmares came.

Dani blushed under the scrutiny. “What’re you looking at?” she mumbled, trying not to smile.

“I can look,” Arcee said. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” She pushed her hair away, exposing the fair skin of her forehead. Dani turned to kiss her finger, and she rubbed it on her lips. She was still standing in front of the berth, with Dani seated on the edge, her legs hanging down like a kid at the pool.

She let Dani linger, offering the point of her finger for her to suck on. Dani opened her mouth wide for it, taking in the tip and sucking firm and gentle. It was a soft little motion, but Arcee felt a tug right down to her engine. She started running hotter. She trailed her free hand over the front of Dani’s shirt, pushing aside the bulky jacket to touch her through the thin cotton. The strap of her laser rifle cut across her chest. Arcee hooked a finger around it and pulled her forward. Her engine purred when the girl moved with her direction, body obedient and ready. She moved her right hand down, and Dani followed, unwilling to lose the finger in her mouth. Arcee kissed the stock of the rifle, and Dani moaned around her finger, hands reaching up to hold her wrist for stability.

“You’re a pretty girl,” Arcee murmured, moving her lips down to the laser cartridge. “Can’t blame me for looking.” Dani trembled. The gun wasn’t wired to her sensors, but she loved to have it touched. Arcee let go of the strap to move her hand behind her to caress the stock. She wasn’t going anywhere.

Her fingers played over the fine details of the tiny rifle, and her processor flashed through memory files: The little flash of skin above Dani’s belt when she tucked her shirt back in. Dani with her pants down and her shirt hiked up, grinding naked flesh on Arcee’s panel, heating with need as they stole a few moments’ pleasure. Dani in the wash racks, the curve of her spine as the water ran down her back.

She pulled her hand away from Dani’s face and lifted the gun from her back. She kissed it, rubbing it along her cheek and lips, purring as Dani watched wide-eyed and rapt. She stroked it along its length and laid it down on the ledge beside the berth. Dani’s gazed was fixed on her, tracking her like a cat.

“Let’s get that jacket off, huh?” She slid her fingers under the sides of the heavy jacket, lifting and pulling it away.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dani’s voice was breathy. She moved her arms back, letting Arcee strip it off.

Arcee brushed her thumb over Dani’s breast, gentle and light, but enough to make her breath quicken. The green cloth was thin, worn with age. It slid over her shoulders like a second skin, revealing the lithe body underneath. She looked smaller without the extra cover. Her arms were bare under the biceps, delicate flesh and bone.

Arcee took her gently in her hands, resting her fingers on her back while she rubbed across her chest with her thumbs. Dani arched her back. She started to pant, the soft flesh of her body moving under Arcee’s hands.

Arcee slipped a finger under the hem of her shirt, teasing at her bare skin, and Dani leaned back, sliding the cloth higher up her body to welcome her.

Arcee revved deep in her chest. “You like that, huh?”

Dani nodded, glassy-eyed as the powerful bot pushed her down. Arcee rucked her shirt up, pushing it aside, lips following the line of the bare skin until she was kissing her breasts, lips lingering on the soft skin.

Dani shivered when she grazed her nipple. Arcee nudged at her arms, and she lifted them over her head and let her strip her, leaving her naked from the waist up. She looked smaller without her coverings, and Arcee was filled with a kind of tender possessiveness, a drive to hold her and protect her and dominate her and make her her own. She threw the tee shirt down and licked Dani’s bare chest, growling in satisfaction when the human moaned for her, kissing her neck when she tossed her head back in pleasure.

She kept her pinned to the berth while she worked the fastener of her pants open, sliding it down her hips. Her legs were sleek, soft and pliant like all of her, covered in fine, downy hair. She kissed a line down the inside of her thigh to her knee. She could feel the heat of her body through her shorts, smell the faint musk of organic arousal. She pulled her pants lower, tugged at them firmly.

And again.

“Dammit...”

Dani had her mouth over her hand, failing to cover her smile. “Boots?”

Arcee huffed and stood up to let her at them. “You humans and your... _panoply._ ” She put her hands on her hips and watched impatiently as Dani moved the restricting cloth aside to undo her boot laces.

“I could show you how to take them off some time.” She slid the heavy boots off her feet. They thudded when they hit the floor, followed by her pants. She lay back on the berth again, open and receptive, hands by her head.

Arcee purred, mollified by the quick removal of the difficult clothing. She leaned over her again, nuzzling across her body. “Why don’t you wear skirts more?” She slid a hand under Dani’s legs to cup her ass. “I like you in skirts.”

“Ah-” Dani rocked her hips, biting her lip. “So just wear big, loose skirts so everyone can see my underwear when I have to climb on someone taller?”

“Yeah.” Arcee kissed the crest of her hip, playing with the delicate skin half covered by the thin cloth of her underwear, holding her still when she shivered.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” She rubbed between Dani’s legs, careful with the sensitive area. Her own spike was pressurized, ready. Dani rocked up into her hand, moaning at the teasing. Arcee let her engine vibrate her frame right down to her fingertips. “Or maybe little, tight ones.” More memory files were coming up. Dani trying on dress clothes, tight jumpsuits and pencil skirts. She’d been unsure of how to move in the restrictive garments. Her thighs had slid together under the cloth, her usual wide stride constrained.

“Even – ah – even more practical.”

She could feel Dani’s body tense. Her hips moved as she tried to change the angle, tried to get just the right spot. Arcee pulled away, just a little, teasing her. Dani bit her lip.

She was so vulnerable now, naked except for the little square of blue cloth over her array. Arcee slipped a finger under the waistband. No troublesome fasteners or boots with this part. She could slip it off in an astrosecond if she wanted to. She bent down over the berth to kiss Dani’s breast, tracing the crest of her hip with a slow, deliberate finger. Dani’s breath started to come louder. The little hairs on her skin stood up on end. If Arcee concentrated, she could feel the faint pulse of her heart.

“Maybe you could just wear these.” She slid her thumb into the leg hole, drawing the cloth together until it barely covered anything. Dani canted her hips, pressing up toward her. “It’d make things easier.”

She liked how open Dani’s body was. Even fully dressed, there wasn’t any kind of panel or hard covering over her sensitive parts. Still holding the cloth tight with one hand, she traced along Dani’s interface, body vibrating with her rapidly heating engine. Dani was wet enough to soak through the cloth, warm and slick and ready. Arcee found the little stem of her clit and pressed, rubbing in a circle.

Dani was panting now, bucking as she tried to get more of the contact. “Maybe... maybe you’re right.” Her eyes were closed and her teeth gritted. She moaned at the touch of Arcee’s hand, every sensation heightened with expectation.

She kept her hands by her head despite her clear desperation. Arcee smiled at the display of submission. Right now, Dani’s body was her toy, and not anyone else’s.

She stroked her hair gently. Dani writhed, desperate for an overload, terribly close. But Arcee was enjoying her, the softness of her skin, her shiny, dark eyes when they fluttered open to look at her pleadingly. She smiled, taking her time, petting her like a little photovoltaic pussycat.

“Please, Arcee. Please, I’m close...”

Arcee put a finger to her lips. “Shh.” She picked her up and gathered her into the crook of her arm, holding her against her chest. She saw how Dani pressed her thighs together, trying to catch more of the vibrations from her body. She let her this time, two fingers rubbing at her half-covered interface, pressed snug between the warm, soft flesh.

“Go on,” she said, voice soft, coaxing her. “It’s all right.”

Dani rocked into her hand as she rubbed her in lazy little circles. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips bright red as the blood rose in her face. Her body jerked, and her thighs trembled around Arcee’s hand as she overloaded. Arcee stored the image in her databank. She never wanted to forget that face.

Dani lay on her back, breathing hard and gazing up at her with adoration. Arcee slid the wet shorts off her body and tossed them on the floor with her other clothes. She ran her hands over her, sliding from her thighs up to her breasts, just to feel the smooth flesh, the pulse of her tiny heart through the skin.

Dani arched her back, opening herself up to the touches, arms back and legs spread, wanton. Arcee dipped down to kiss her. Dani sighed, closing her eyes and pressing up against her, soft mouth moving on her lips.

“Pretty girl.” Her engine was running hot. She loved getting the human revved up, bringing her to overload like that, seeing her helpless in her arms.

She nuzzled at Dani’s neck, soaking in the texture of her smooth, soft skin, the animal smell of her sweat. She pulled off her shorts and let them fall to the floor, leaving her naked. Her slim, white thighs were soaked with organic lubricant, her lips still swollen large. Arcee stroked her with two fingers, gentle over the sensitized flesh, the dark, soft curls. She moved her finger lower, looking for the tiny opening, pressing forward, careful not to take a bad angle and crush the tender flesh. Dani’s pussy was wet and firm around her, full of little ridges alternating with tiny patches of smooth skin.

She cried out at the touch, gripping her chest for support and spreading her legs as wide as she could while cradled in her arm like that, trying to accept the big finger.

Arcee crooked it, beckoning, and Dani started to pant, flexing and convulsing around the tip of her finger. She slid it in further, up to the first knuckle, and the girl arched her back, throwing her head back in submission.

“Good...” Arcee was murmuring to herself as much as to her partner. Dani’s body was so tight, so small, but Arcee knew she was tougher than she looked. She’d seen Dani take more than this and beg for it; she’d be fine. She found the little patch of ridges that was most sensitive and moved her finger fast, hitting the sweet spot until Dani was shaking, her breath catching rough and ragged. She clenched around her finger, organic muscles contracting hard as fluid dripped between her legs.

Arcee took a deep intake to let her sensors process the musky, organic scent. Her spike was pulsing hard in its housing, her valve starting to drip in sympathy with Dani. She kissed her soft belly as she slowly withdrew her finger and laid her back down on the berth.

Dani's eyes were dark, languid and half-lidded. Her skin was flushed, and she was looking up at Arcee with devoted adoration. “You're–” She had to clear her throat and try again. Her voice was still husky from panting. “You're so good.”

Arcee smiled, stroking down her front with one hand, petting her soft, damp skin. Dani wrapped around her hand, hugging and nuzzling it, heedless of the drops of lubricant that still clung to it.

“Up for some more?” Arcee asked.

Dani nodded, licking Arcee's fingers to show her eagerness. Arcee kissed her again before pulling away to kneel down in front of the berth.

“I wanna spike you,” she said.

Dani moaned at the simple words, spreading her legs just like she would for another human. “Yeah...”

“Did you bring it?” Arcee asked.

Dani bit her lip and looked down, long, dark lashes shading her eyes. “Hey, would I leave it behind?”

Arcee glanced at her bag, and Dani nodded, giving her permission. She reached over and undid the tiny buckle that held it shut. It was almost as good as unfastening Dani's clothes. There wasn't much inside – a data pad, a laser cartridge, some dirty clothes – but it was kind of thrilling, the casual way Dani let her touch her things. It felt like reaching into someone’s subspace pocket.

“Mm...” She found what she was looking for.

She took out a steel gray tube, a little longer than Dani’s forearm. Dani bit her lip when she saw it. She canted her hips up and let Arcee slide it between her legs, behind her, settling between the crease of her ass and the berth so only its front was showing.

Arcee looked over her with hungry optics, taking a moment to enjoy the view. The front of the tube was covered in polymer film, opening in a thin slit like a robot's valve. It looked good next to the soft, human flesh around it, like a modular part that fit right into place. An adapter that made her girl ready to ’face her. She slid a finger into it, anchoring her other hand on Dani’s hip and wetting the sleeve with Dani's lubricant. She let her hand wander over her, pinching at the sensor-rich nipples, making her pant again. She licked her finger and slid it inside again. “You’re tight,” she said, and she was. She could feel the sleeve pressing in around her, and her spike ached as she thought of fucking it.

“I'm glad,” Dani said, eyes rapt, looking up into Arcee’s face. “I wanna make it good for you.”

Arcee took Dani’s hand between her thumb and finger. She bent down to kiss it, then guided it to her panel, which was hot with the readiness of her systems. Dani took the hint and started rubbing, clever, tiny fingers playing along the metal, coaxing her until she couldn't help but open, then moving to her housing to rub her emerging spike.

It was shiny silver, glinting as wet as the human's own array, although with fluids that would be dangerous to get on the sensitive skin of her pussy. It was wide, much thicker than a mech's spike, split from the middle of its length to the tip into two parts joined by thin bridges of metal. The flared head was pronged and barbed, the shaft covered in deep ridges. Dani had rubbed it down lovingly many, many times with bare hands or polishing cloths or her whole, naked body, but it was too big to fit inside her. But with the modular valve, Arcee could spike her just like she could spike another Transformer.

Dani rubbed down her shaft, lingering on the deep ridges as Arcee’s spike emerged from its housing inch by inch. Arcee shivered. Her fingers were so fine and light, dancing along the metal like feathers. Her spike was extended in a matter of seconds, jutting out from her array, glistening with lubricant. “Dani...” Her voice was breathy, soft. Dani could put on a real show when she was getting finger-spiked, and it had been way too long since Arcee had seen it. She was susceptible.

Dani didn't seem to mind. She kissed Arcee's spike, purring her engineless human purr as she rubbed her cheek against it, soft flesh pressing into the ridges.

Arcee had to grip the berth to hold herself steady. “Ah slag, Dani!”

“I've missed you bad,” Dani said, laying back, body exposed and vulnerable, the modular valve as open and ready as if it were a part of her. “There's no one like you on Titan.”

Arcee revved low and hard in her engine as she guided her spike to the opening. “Tell me what you want, girl. Talk to me.”

Dani threw her head back on the padding, writhing as she spoke. “I want you to fuck me, ’Cee. I want your big, hot spike inside me as deep as you can go. I’ve been fucking myself in the shower thinking about you for weeks, and I'm dying for the real thing."

“Yeah?” Arcee was right on the precipice now, the head of her spike just in contact with the wet, slick valve.

“Oh yeah. You ever wonder why I take the valve even when I'm flying solo? When there's no one to put anything in it? I lie back and I put it between my legs, and I fuck it with my fist and think of you. And I come like a jackhammer, because I'm _dying_ for it. Ah!” She cried out as Arcee thrust in, powerful hips rocking her forward as she held her in place.

The valve was just as tight and sweet as ever, Dani was just as sweet as ever, that tender flesh and that clever, dirty mouth. It felt like cool air after being overheated, a rush of pleasure flooding through her body. “Keep going, girl. Tell me.”

“Oh God! ’Cee! ’Cee, I love your spike, I love it when you fuck me, ’Cee. Please. I love you. I want to bring you off, I want to make it good for you, please, please!”

Arcee’s whole frame was vibrating like she was running a race, shaking the sleeve and the berth and the human along with her. “You're always good for me, Dani. You're the tightest piece of ass in the system. Ah–”

A shiver came over her frame, seizing her. She hadn't known just how desperate she was. Just the scent of the little human, her soft, smooth, organic skin, her flesh. The crests of her bones where they showed at her collar and hip. She was delicious. Her body was so exotic, fragile and deceptively strong. She ran her hands down her again and again, taking in the feel of her under her sensors. And she was so responsive, so sensitive. There was an intoxicating feeling of power in having her under her on the berth. She slid into her – into the sleeve – warm human skin giving way to slick silicone.

Arcee could feel the charge building in her array. It was like a spring coiling tight inside her, starting in her spike and running up to her belly, her lips. She threw her head back when she overloaded, and her throat and jaw strut made a clean, straight line. All that power came pulsing out of her, like a line of bright energy through her body, an overwhelming sense of heat. She gripped Dani’s body in her hands, gently, always gently, and spilled her interface fluid between her legs.

She came back to herself slowly. Her optics reset, and Dani's face came into focus underneath her. She moved onto the berth, resting, covering Dani with her arm. As coordination returned to her actuators, she slid out of the sleeve and let her spike start to retract. Her fans were running hard, and Dani was panting along with her, flushed and damp with her coolant. Arcee brought her lips to her forehead, kissing the tousled hair, engine clicking as she cooled down.

Dani nestled closer, until she was snuggled to her breastplate, resting her cheek on her armor. Arcee wrapped around her, holding the beloved form close to her spark, letting her fill up her arms.

“When is the New Cycle on Titan, anyway?” she asked.

Dani squeezed her, arms reaching around as much of her frame as they could. “Not for another quartex. We got time.”

“Good.” Arcee kissed her head. Her optics slipped offline as she started to doze, enjoying the soft waves of pleasure running through her systems and the feel of the warm organic life in her arms. “It gets dull without you around.”


End file.
